Dimitri Smerdyakov
Dimitri Smerdyakov is an associate of Nick Fury's crew who had been assigned to closely monitor Peter Parker during his school trip in Austria. During the mission, Smerdyakov worked along side Mysterio, who had managed to trick Fury's crew to believe he was from another dimension and had been fighting against the Elementals, which were in fact his own illusions. Biography Nick Fury's Crew Meeting Spider-Man ]] Smerdyakov had served as an associate and ally of Nick Fury, and was recruited to assist with their mission to aid Mysterio during their battles against the Elementals. While the crew was tracking down the Elementals, Smerdyakov was introduced to Spider-Man, who had been recruited to assist with their mission, while Smerdyakov quietly reloaded his rifle while Spider-Man was introduced to Maria Hill and Mysterio, who proceeded to explain their current situation. 's briefing]] When Mysterio told Spider-Man about their Multiverse, Smerdyakov looked on as Spider-Man became overly excited before seeing that he was being watched on by Smerdyakov, Talos, and Soren, causing Spider-Man to calm down. Smerdyakov watched quietly on from the side, as Mysterio explained how their Earth had already come under attack from Hydro-Man, and would also likely be attacked by Molten Man soon, the same Elemental that had destroyed his own Earth. back]] Although Talos explained that Molten Man would soon be arriving in Prague and they needed to destroy him, Spider-Man refused to help, suggesting they contact Doctor Strange or Captain Marvel instead, as he wanted to enjoy his school trip. Clearly frustrated by this, Talos agreed, as he ordered Smerdyakov to take Spider-Man back to Hotel DeMatteis, which he agreed to do, as Spider-Man wished their team luck in the mission before leaving from the base with Smerdyakov.Spider-Man: Far From Home Drone Incident Since Nick Fury had understood that Spider-Man could not be seen in Europe in order to protect his secret identity, Fury had then simply hijacked Parker's summer vacation, in order for the class to go into Prague, so that he would be able to go along the mission to assist Mysterio in fighting the Elementals. Smerdyakov served as the bus driver and did not speak at all to anyone as he drove them towards Prague, despite Roger Harrington's attempts to introduce himself. ]] During their drive through Europe, Smerdyakov had overheard Flash Thompson making a YouTube video in which he falsely claimed that Smerdyakov was his own personal driver, although Smerdyakov had simply ignored Thompson and continued to drive. Smerdyakov also quietly looked back to see that Peter Parker was now putting on Tony Stark's glasses, which then gave him access into E.D.I.T.H., although all Smerdyakov's personal files had remained classified to Parker. As they arrived in Austria, Smerdyakov pulled the bus over for a ten minute bathroom break for the students and teachers. While Michelle Jones and all the other students walked around the stretch their legs and look around the area, Julius Dell then panicked in his desperate search to find the bathrooms, while Harrington attempted to find out exactly where on the map they currently were, although Smerdyakov had continued to ignore any question asked of him by Harrington. where to go]] However, while all the other students and passengers were out of the way, Smerdyakov had then pointed Parker towards a room where the he could be given a new Stealth Suit from the Seamstress, which had been arranged by Fury to ensure that Spider-Man could still continue with the fight against all the Elementals without being recognized by anyone. Once this was complete, Smerdyakov loaded everyone back onto the bus so that they could continue on their way into Prague. 's actions]] However, during their drive through Europe, Smerdyakov began to notice that Parker was using Stark's Glasses to have E.D.I.T.H. look into Brad Davis' phone, in order to delete one picture of him in his underwear next to the Seamstress. However, having misunderstood how E.D.I.T.H. worked, Parker accidentally called a Stark Industries Combat Drone strike on the bus, having inadvertently made Davis a target to be killed, as Parker desperately tried to stop the attack. Failing to stop the drone from firing, Parker used his web fluid to pull the steering wheel from Smerdyakov's hands, to avoid a missile from the drone, as Smerdyakov yelled out in annoyance at Parker's action, before noticing his mirror getting destroyed. Parker then managed to distract everyone before leaping out from the bus and destroying the drone. Smerdyakov had then completed the journey so Parker could regroup with Talos and Mysterio to prepare for their next battle. Attack on the Prague Carnival 's plan]] Having arrived into Prague, Smerdyakov then brought Peter Parker to meet with Nick Fury and Maria Hill, who were discussing their plan to defeat Molten Man. Smerdyakov watched on while Fury berated Parker for his mishandling of their E.D.I.T.H. technology, although Mysterio tried to defend him. However, Fury went on to note how Tony Stark had believed in Parker which might have been a mistake. Along with Fury and Hill, Smerdyakov drove to the site where Molten Man had attacked in Prague, witnessing the battle between Spider-Man, Mysterio and the Elemental as well as Mysterio's apparent self-sacrifice. Once the fight was over and Fury suggested that Mysterio could join them back in Berlin and insisted that Parker had a choice to make regarding his involvement, Smerdyakov left Prague with his superiors, while Mysterio went to get a drink with Spider-Man. Personality To be added Equipment Weapons *'Rifle': To be added *' ': To be added Facilities *'Nick Fury's Hideout': Smerdyakov regrouped with the rest of Nick Fury's Crew in this underground facility in Venice, where he was introduced to Spider-Man, before he listened to Mysterio explaining the upcoming threat of the Elementals. When Spider-Man refused to help with the fight, Smerdyakov was ordered to take him back to his hotel by Fury, which Smerdyakov had then agreed to do. Relationships Allies *Nick Fury's Crew **Nick Fury - Leader **Maria Hill **Talos (disguised as Nick Fury) **Soren (disguised as Maria Hill) **Seamstress *Midtown School of Science and Technology **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Roger Harrington **Julius Dell **Ned Leeds **Michelle Jones **Betty Brant **Flash Thompson **Brad Davis **Josh Scarino **Yasmin Monette **Tyler Corbyn **Zach Cooper **Zoha **Sebastian Enemies *Quentin Beck/Mysterio † - Temporary Ally *Elementals **Hydro-Man **Molten Man Trivia *In the comics, Dmitri Smerdyakov was a member of the , going under the pseudonym of Chameleon, and the half-brother of . Behind the Scenes *Director Jon Watts revealed in an interview back in July 2017 that it would be great for the Chameleon to appear in Spider-Man: Far From Home as a villain before he settled on Mysterio. However, while Dimitri Smerdyakov was featured in the finished film, he is never shown to become the Chameleon.Jon Watts on the possibility of Morbius, Blade and The Chameleon in Spider-Man: Homecoming 2 *Jérémie Vigot was a stunt double for Numan Acar in the role of Dimitri Smerdyakov. References External Links * * ru:Дмитрий Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Nick Fury's Crew Members